<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof of Conduct by AshKetchumEleventhBirthday (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889982">Proof of Conduct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/AshKetchumEleventhBirthday'>AshKetchumEleventhBirthday (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: FireRed &amp; LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed &amp; LeafGreen Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, Government Agencies, Makeup Sex, Politics, Press and Tabloids, Riots, Romance, Rowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/AshKetchumEleventhBirthday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanto is in chaos a year after Red defeats the League and Team Rocket. Amidst of it all, Lance and Leaf try to make sense of their anxieties on a struggling relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Leaf/Wataru | Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof of Conduct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night at the highest point of the Indigo Plateau was quiet, as it usually is. Not many Pokémon make their living this side of the Victory Road, as the League occupies most of the land and the usual battle noise spook the wild creatures.</p><p>I was sitting on the loveseat with a propriety I did not even knew I had. The short black dress I usually wear now instead of my old travelling clothes and white topee hugged the curves of my body, leaving little to the imagination. Not that he had not seen it all already, plenty of times.</p><p>“Well, do you love Green?” Lance’s eyes burned with a draconian fury at me, exuding a vehemence I had never seen from him before. His propriety had cracked and chipped off to reveal rage concealing something far more dangerous, hurt.</p><p>We were fighting again. It was all that we did these days, we fight, we feel rage and regret, and then we take out on each other in an explosive fashion. However, as of late, our provocations are starting to worsen and worsen, in a weapons race to make the other feel ever worse.</p><p>“Do you love me?” I snapped, glaring at Lance through tears I fought back.</p><p>Never before had I felt such rage, such anger, such passion. In this moment, I hated. I hated Erika and the Kantonian public intent on upholding rules and expectations that served no purpose other than to look down on me. I hated this stupid Pokémon League and the rules and customs of the Imperial Court. I hated that I had come to the Indigo Plateau for whatever reason and came to meet this man that seems intent in destroying me, and for the first time, I actually hated Lance.</p><p>“How can you even ask that?” Lance took his eyes away in disgust, reaching for a decanter in the large but waning liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of something dark and brown I did not care to identify.</p><p>“How can you ask that?” I retorted. “I have actually proven my love. I moved up this stupid mountain for you, I gave up my travelling to be a little lady fighting for your love with absolutely no promise from you. I left my job with Professor Oak, my friends in Pallet Town, and my damned life for you. I’ve learned these stupid courtly customs and have proven myself time and time again. What have <em>you</em> done?”</p><p>I snatched the drink from his hands before he could respond, taking a long sip of the spirit and allowing it to fuel me as I launched a further attack. “You proposed to me, Lance. You promised an honest life for me, with me. You had sex with me, for fuck’s sake. You told me you loved me. Then, you turned around proposed to someone else!”</p><p>“I did that for your own safety.” Lance interrupted me in cold distaste, pouring himself another glass and nearly finishing it in one angry gulp.</p><p>A bitter laugh climbed up my throat, prompting me to throw my head back and consider it.</p><p>I furiously locked eyes with Lance’s own, shaking my head as I sarcastically insisted, “Of course you did. I’m sure that it was just an accident that you picked Erika, who was a noblewoman, a popular gym leader and the daughter-in-law your family begged the Great Dragon above. The Clan above all!”</p><p>I finished off my drink and dropped it to the ground, the glass cushioned by a plush rug.</p><p>“Admit it. You wanted this.” I sneered. “You wanted to pick the perfect princess and keep me as some cheap mistress. That’s what the commoners are for, isn’t it?”</p><p>My words knocked Lance aback, and as he stared at me with horror, my resolve wavered. His bright grey eyes stared back at me in desolation, and I fought off the impending wave of guilt. I tightened my jaw, maintaining my stance as his nose flared in fury.</p><p>“You are so young, Leaf. So very young. Just past your 21<sup>st</sup> birthday. You don’t know how the League works, how our society works, how the press and public works. You don’t know the kinds of threats I have to deal with, that Green and Red have to deal with.”</p><p>Lance slammed his drink on the table, shards of glass erupting from the spot and scattering on the floor.</p><p>“Do you know what they could do to you? The press already tortured you enough with rumours alone. I don’t even want to think what would happen, what they would say, if we came out as an engaged couple.</p><p>“I can’t protect you right now, Leaf. Not right now. If I lost you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You may not believe it, but I was thinking of you when I asked for Erika’s help. I am thinking of you when I press Red to make up his mind and either take on the Championship or leave permanently. I am thinking of you when I beg of Green to take my place instead.</p><p>“I’m weak, Leaf. I’m much too weak to protect you against the Rockets and the press. I’m not the Champion any more. If I’d wanted to be selfish, I wouldn’t do any of that, I’d have come out with our relationship as soon as you told me yes. I’d made you withstand the humiliation of the press and the dangers of dating a high-profile League member.”</p><p>I cast my eyes away from him, lower lip quivering as I conquered my tears and forced them back. I did not want to look at Lance anymore. I did not want to face what we had said tonight, what I had said tonight.</p><p>Life was tough for the Kantonians. Team Rocket was evil and had to be stopped, but now that they are gone, the hold they had over the criminality in the nation lifted with it. High-level trainers are disappearing left and right or even turning up dead in some Mew-forsaken ditch, and government buildings have been attacked or destroyed throughout the nation by new, even sketchier gangs.</p><p>And that is considering Team Rocket actually went away. No high-level admin was arrested, all we have is Red’s confused testimony and indicting documents against the strongest gym leader in the country.</p><p>We are all confused and scared, I know I am, but I feel safe with Lance. Yet, every day he pulls away and away from me. I know I have to do something, but my despair lead me to make questionable choices.</p><p>Now, here we are. What feels to be the end.</p><p>“You are never the cheap mistress. I love you too much for that.” Lance insisted, his voice infinitely softer this time. “Yet, the way I see it, you have every right to hate me. Maybe…”</p><p>Lance paused, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath before adding, “Maybe this was a bad idea. It isn’t fair to you, and I can’t ask you to stay like this. Perhaps you should return to Pallet Town.”</p><p>“What?” I gasped, a new emotion taking over as hurt stretched through my limbs and gripped my heart. I staggered back as a stray tear slipped down my cheek.</p><p>“Viridian City gym need a temporary leader, until a definitive replacement can be chosen. Agatha was going to take it as a severance package, but the proud old coot refused. Now Green has been offered the position, and you can join him as a gym trainer.” Lance leaned against the wall as if this offer took every bit of strength from his body. “You… You can be together, if you wish. I promise I won’t interfere.”</p><p>My shoulders slumped as the guilt finally won. My blinding fury finally subsided, forcing shame on me for all I had done tonight. I had not meant to start this and certainly did not mean to hurt all of the people that I did.</p><p>When I first noticed Green’s affection for me, the love and lust that graced his eyes when he looked at me after so many years of friendship, I had been careful not to encourage it beyond the brotherly love I felt, but this extended stay in the League brought out the worst in me.</p><p>Watching Lance with Erika killed me, and Green gave me attention. He made me feel special again, and I caved. Seeing the noblewoman kiss my fiancé at some stupid event tonight pushed me over a line I did not even know existed.</p><p>Kissing Green was impulsive and stupid, but I had done it anyway, even when I knew Lance could see. Honestly, I think I did it because Lance could see.</p><p>“I don’t love Green, Lance. Not in this way.” I admitted, slumping on the edge of the loveseat. “I used his infatuation with me to make myself feel better and you jealous. As much as I might hate it right now, I’ve only ever loved you.”</p><p>Relief flashed in Lance’s eyes, offering a reprieve from the pain and anger we had both felt tonight. Shame punished us both as we avoided eye contact, and I took the wounded silence to continue talking.</p><p>“I just…” I raked my fingers through my hair. “I miss you, Lance. I’m so afraid and lonely, and it’s making me someone I don’t want to be. I’m hurting my friends. I’m lying to myself and sneaking around with an engaged man. I’m stringing Green along when I know he doesn’t want anything to happen out of respect for everyone involved. I’m…” I wiped at my face, mascara-tinted tears staining my hand, “I’m not worthy of this, Lance. I’m not good enough for you or anyone anymore.”</p><p>“Leaf…” Lance’s tender voice cut through the sound of my tears, and before I knew it, he was on the bed beside me. His strong arms pulled me into his grasp, tugging me tight against him, and I sobbed into his expensive, unstained white shirt. “I’m the one that’s not worthy.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” I laughed sheepishly, “You are the Dragon Master, the heir to the Blackthorne Clan. You’re kind and compassionate and forgive me every time I do something stupid. You proposed to someone you didn’t love for the good of the League… And for me.”</p><p>“But I let you feel like you were nothing.” Lance’s voice cracked, “When you’re everything, Leaf. Maybe I was really being a coward that night. I should have held to my word and proposed to you. Hell, I’d already done it that night.”</p><p>Despite everything, I found myself laughing. I cocked my head back and let the giggle wash over me, seemingly cleansing my body of all of the tears. Lance, on the other hand, watched me with concerned amusement, and I was sure he was wondering if I had finally tipped over the edge.</p><p>“What?” Lance finally asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.</p><p>“Hero Complex Lance just said hell.” I giggled again, though I tried to take hold of it. “I’ve just never heard you say anything like that. I mean, when you’re clothed, at least.”</p><p>“I haven’t let you see enough of me.” Lance whispered. “Part of me is afraid that you’d run away if I stopped being the perfect prince.”</p><p>“Lance… I’ll never run away.” The words sat on my chest for so long that it was a relief to finally let them out. I had been afraid to say it, hoping that my feelings would somehow change. I did not want to be the girl who always waited, the one who became the other woman tucked away at some dingy apartment in Saffron City. I did not want to be that girl, but all along, I knew that I would be for him. Life without Lance was not only horrible, it was unimaginable. I could not go back to my old life. I could not go back to any other life if it did not involve him.</p><p>Lance shook his head. “I can’t ask that of you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to. I’ll do it for you. I can’t live without you.” I blushed, somewhat embarrassed by what love had made me.</p><p>“You know that you’ll always be the one. My only one.” He fervently whispered. “I won’t let you become some cheap mistress. I’ll run away and elope with you if need be.”</p><p>“And we’ll hide away in some little cottage until it blows over.” I murmured, sniffling as I straightened Lance’s tie.</p><p>“And if it doesn’t, we’ll stay…” Lance continued the daydream, “Spend every weekend fixing it up. Fill every room with kids we adore. Take in every stray Pokémon they happen to bring by.”</p><p>“We’d christen every surface in the house and pursue your very… public kinks.” I smirked, earning a feigned look of outrage.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance’s smile warmed my body.</p><p>“Lance, we’ve had sex in a bed exactly once, and I’m not even sure I’d count that considering there wasn’t a lock.” I teased, earning a chuckle from Lance’s lips.</p><p>“Perhaps we can remedy that.” Lance murmured, kissing my jawline. I tilted my jaw up, allowing his mouth to roam my neck and nip at my skin. Part of me knew it was wrong to do this.</p><p>To have sex with an engaged man, an engaged man who I had been fighting with only moments before, and we had not fully resolved our grievances. To make matters worse, I had kissed one of my best friends only a few hours before.</p><p>However, we needed this. We needed the kind of intimacy we only had together. We needed to feel the love, not just say it. We needed each other tonight, free from restrictions like the League or even clothes. We needed to remember what we were fighting for.</p><p>Lance’s lips landed on my collarbone, eagerly nipping and sucking at my skin as my breath quickened. Instinctively, I pressed myself against him and pulled at his jacket, desperate to remove any physical barriers. Lance shifted his shoulders to allow me to easily take it off, and I haphazardly threw his suit jacket to the floor, hearing his metals clang against each other on their way down.</p><p>My fingers fumbled for his buttons, attempting each one with desperation. I needed to feel his skin against mine, and I hungrily brought his lips to mine. Lance’s fingers tangled in my hair, ruining the glamorous style I had sported for the party, and once I had removed his shirt, I gripped on to Lance’s hips and pulled him close.</p><p>“Lance…” I murmured. “My dress…”</p><p>“What about it?” Lance smirked into my lips, and I shoved his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. Straddling his hips, I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to a fond hickey I had left on his chest the last time I had been able to sneak away with him.</p><p>“Take it off.” I demanded, grinning as Lance sat up to kiss me. His hands swept over my back, landing on the zipper of my black gown.</p><p>“As you wish.” Lance kissed my shoulder blade.</p><p>Slowly, he tugged on the zipper and let my dress pool around me, kissing my skin as it became exposed. His lips lingered on my chest, kissing around the black lace of my lingerie. I closed my eyes, enjoying his touch, and my fingers raked through his hair as he reached lower. Pushing me on my back, Lance completely removed my dress and dropped it to the floor.</p><p>His kiss started at my sternum, working his way down my abdomen to my hips. Once there, his hands gripped them roughly, and an exhilarating spark went up my spine as he kissed across my hips. My hips moved towards him instinctively, urging his mouth a little bit lower, and I gasped as his cool, wet tongue slipped across the crotch of my panties. His thumbs hooked on the waistband, slowly working them down my legs and throwing them down. Spreading my legs farther apart, he pursed his lips and blew cold air causing me to shiver. Anticipating prickled at my skin, and I looked down at him with baited breath.</p><p>“Something wrong, Leaf, honey?” Lance smirked, and I slowly shook my head.</p><p>“Of course not, my love.” I smiled wide, and Lance’s face quickly matched mine before his mouth went on to something far more importance.</p><p>I gasped in delight as I finally felt his perfect tongue against me, licking my swollen clit. As his tongue worked its magic, my body responded with delight. Arching my back, I pushed myself further into Lance and wrapped my legs around him. Lance laughed into me, pulling away as I let out a disappointed whine.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” I murmured, earning Lance’s smile as his mouth crashed into mine.</p><p>Instead of answering me, he yanked off my bra, likely breaking the clasps. Lance’s eyes washed over my bare body with admiration typically reserved for masterpieces, and I was struck by his awe for me. “You’re… amazing, Leaf.”</p><p>I pulled Lance back down to me once more, unbuttoning his pants and helping him kick them away. Now left in only his briefs, I pulled at the fabric. “This isn’t fair. I’m wearing far less than you.”</p><p>“A problem that should be remedied immediately.” Lance buried his face in my neck, allowing me to fully strip him down.</p><p>Now free of barriers, I revelled in the closeness between the two of us. Together in this room, we were free. Lance was not the Great Dragon Tamer, and I was not the some nobody from a backwater town, riding on the coattails of her more important friends. We were not separated by the Imperial Court protocol or public decorum, and we were not encumbered by clothes.</p><p>We were just us, Lance and Leaf, and we were about to have really amazing sex.</p><p>“You sure?” Lance whispered, caressing my cheek, and I nodded my head in agreement.</p><p>“Of course.” I gently kissed Lance, though I lost my train of thought as he buried myself inside of me. My lips went slack, my nails biting into his shoulders as I enjoyed the fullness.</p><p>Lance’s forehead pressed against mine, and for a moment, we just stayed like that.</p><p>Then, we did not.</p><p>Lance moved with such fire and intensity, taking out all of the frustrations and disagreements we had endured for so long. Lance poured passion and love and lust into every stroke, and I had to admit, I was overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with pleasure. Overwhelmed with need. Overwhelmed with how much I loved him.</p><p>It was hard and fast, hitting every point just right. My skin burned from desire, and I arched my back, my body unable to comprehend such intense pleasure. Our kisses were sloppy and messy, our hands gripping at the other. My nails scratched down his back, leaving evidence of our passion. His mouth was greedy on my lips, on my breasts, on my neck… We were truly selfish with each other.</p><p>“L-Lance!” I gasped. “I’m so close.”</p><p>Lance kissed me deeply, thrusting again and again and again. Every muscle in my body tightened, enhancing every burning spark of an oncoming orgasm. I could hardly breathe as I got closer, calling out his name as inhibitions escaped me.</p><p>My climax gripped me, and every nerve in my body seemed to explode all at once in a mind-numbing orgasm. My body seemed to shake from withdrawal afterward, so blinded by lust that it craved so much more. Post-orgasmic bliss washed over me, and the only thing that made my high even better was watching Lance’s orgasm wash over him, giving me a glimpse at the expression I only got to see. With his lips parted and a crinkle forming between his eyebrows, Lance was the picture of pleasure, and I was the one who gave it to him.</p><p>Both drained, Lance lowered himself back to the bed, and I shifted to lay alongside him, my leg possessively draped across his as his arms wrapped around me. Together, we laid in silence, enjoying the feeling of the other’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Leaf of Pallet Town, you are the most perfect woman in the world.” Lance’s smile was hazy and nearly clouded with happiness. “And I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” I beamed back at him, trailing my fingertips along his lips. His stubble prickled at my skin as I stroked his cheek, and he shifted his mouth to kiss my palm.</p><p>“Spend the rest of our lives together?” He grinned.</p><p>“Afterlife, too. Just for safe measure.” I kissed his lips gently.</p><p>“I’m sorry for tonight… For all of this.” Lance apologized. His eyes were so genuine it moved me.</p><p>“I’m sorry, too. I used Green to make you jealous, and it was wrong.” I hid my face in Lance’s shoulder, ashamed. “It was cruel to both you and to Green.”</p><p>“I understand.” Lance kissed my nose. “And you’re forgiven, even though I insist I am the one who should ask for forgiveness.”</p><p>I shook my head, pressing a finger to his lips. “Lance, let’s just stop for tonight. No apologies. We could do that all night and debate which one of us is worse, but while I’m here, I just want us to… be together.”</p><p>Lance nodded, kissing my finger. “Maybe we should just get pregnant. A baby to end the engagement and hide the scandal with a happy bundle of joy. People and the press eat those things up.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lance.” I laughed. “But I love picturing it on my mind’s eye.”</p><p>I pulled the blankets closer to us, snuggling him to him as a sad realization hit me.</p><p>“How long can you stay?” I asked, on a sliver of a voice.</p><p>Lance stroked my hair, thinking over my question, and just like that, our magical little world was gone. He was Lance of the Elite Four and engaged to Erika, and I was the other woman.</p><p>“I’m staying tonight, I promise.” Lance pulled me closer. “You deserve that.”</p><p>I tried to my smile, kissing Lance’s shoulder as I whispered. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“And I love you even more, Leaf.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>